


Мамочка поневоле

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Маленькие детки – маленькие проблемы. Большие детки – большие проблемы. Но срабатывает ли это правило, когда дело касается Мстителей? Спросите у Ванды Максимофф.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Мамочка поневоле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Собственно, из названия и саммари можно догадаться – это AUшка со сменой возраста :)   
> Внезапно просто захотелось тепла, уюта и смеха. Получилось вот такое нечто, но я его трепетно люблю. А еще хотелось показать взаимодействие самых младшеньких из команды – Ванды и Питера. Да, вышло не совсем то, что задумывалось изначально, ну и пусть :)

У Ванды, планировавшей сегодня спокойный тихий домашний вечер, подкашиваются колени, шумит в ушах и, кажется, начинаются галлюцинации.

Будто во сне, она медленно поднимает правую руку и щиплет себя за левое запястье с такой силой, что того и гляди — слезы брызнут.

А картинка перед глазами все равно не меняется — в коридоре перед лифтом ютится групка детишек, в лицах которых проглядываются слишком знакомые черты. Нет, Ванда знала, что задание, которое включало в себя ночь в Национальном музее истории не может закончиться ничем хорошим, но такого… Такого она явно не ожидала.

Первым «оживает» пухлощекий малыш, завернутый в щегольский пиджак от Армани. Придерживая полы своего одеяния, он чинно проходит мимо Ванды, шаркая огромнейшими для своего возраста ботинками и пытается делать вид, что все в порядке.

— Максимофф, ну чего рот разинула? — изрекает он, пытаясь добраться до высокого стола, на котором лежит электродиодный планшет. — Детей никогда не видела?

Ванда быстро-быстро моргает, все еще втайне надеясь, что это ей сейчас лишь снится. Но малыш так же стоит посреди гостиной, двигая стул перед собой, видимо, поставив перед собой за цель достать планшет во что бы то ни стало. Ванда громко сглатывает и оборачивается на новый щелчок раздвигающихся створок лифта. На этот раз оттуда выходит лишь один человек — и он, хвала небесам, того же возраста, в котором уходил на миссию около шести вечера.

Взъерошенный, как воробушек, Питер мнет в руках маску и смотрит на Ванду исподлобья. Похоже, что ему страшно и смешно одновременно.

— Что, черт побери, происходит, Паркер? — обретя наконец-то возможность снова говорить, спрашивает Ванда.

— Не ругайся, — выпячивая нижнюю губу, словно едва сдерживает плач, тут же обращается к ней светловолосый малыш.

— А… Э… Ну я просил Тони не трогать тот странный артефакт, — принимается тарахтеть Питер, запуская пятерню в волосы, — но он же упрямый, как осел.

— Попрошу, молодой человек, — фыркает все тот же пухлощекий малыш, уже взобравшийся на стул и отчаянно пытающийся что-то отыскать в планшете. — Я все слышу и, как же это… а… те-о-ре-ти-че-ски, являюсь старше тебя!

— А практически — не особо, — выдыхает Питер, устало облокачиваясь на стенку.

Ванде хочется отыграть сейчас подходящую роль из многочисленных просмотренных ситкомов — икнуть, встряхнуть головой и рухнуть на месте без сознания. Только нервная система показывает ей большой такой кукиш, истерически хохоча, и Ванде наконец-то доходит, что все же произошло.

Блюстители порядка, народные любимцы, всесильные супергерои, известнейшие Мстители… Все они, практически до единого, в мгновение ока превратились в детей. Виной всему — некий артефакт из музея. Теперь она, похоже, является многодетной мамочкой, без права отказаться от такой чести. Твою же… У Ванды зудит под ложечкой — кажется, в таких ситуациях остается лишь опуститься на колени и приняться возносить молитвы Всевышнему. Как минимум, чтобы не позволил рехнуться окончательно. Но у Ванды нет времени на все это. Рядом с Питером толпятся растерянные дети, в чьих глазах читается безмерная усталость, обида и желание уснуть минимум на сутки. Мысленно откладывая выяснение отношений на попозже, Ванда принимается хлопотать над старыми новыми подопечными.

В попытках отыскать ребятам подходящую одежду, выкупать их и накормить проходит больше двух часов, и по их истечению Ванда просто валится с ног. Когда малышню удается согнать на один диван — всех, кроме Тони, напялившего для пущей убедительности прежде идеально подходящие ему очки и восседающего в кресле, — она включает им канал с мультфильмами и жестом подзывает к себе Питера.

Между кухней и гостиной нет перегородок, потому говорить Ванда старается как можно тише:

— А теперь нормально объясни, что случилось в музее и как долго это все, — она кивает головой на диван, где Наташа и Сэм уже принялись драться за пульт, — будет продолжаться?

Питер потирает лоб:

— Если бы я знал, Ванда, если бы я знал. Мы были на патрулировании в музее. Сначала было интересно смотреть на все эти экспонаты, но потом мне стало скучно. Где-то в одиннадцатом часу сработала сигнализация на третьем этаже, это архив документации прошлого века. Я ринулся туда, но никого там не нашел, даже дверь была заперта. Когда вернулся, то застал настоящую войнушку чашечного масштаба — все наши сражались с кучкой ребят, затянутых в черное. Слушай, похоже, это были настоящие ниндзя, по крайней мере у них приемчики, ну что надо…

— Так, ближе к сути, Питер, — одергивает его Ванда.

— А, да, — тушуется тот. — Ну, в общем, двоим ворам почти удается улизнуть с какой-то тубой. Почти, потому что их нагоняет мистер Старк. Весь из себя такой Железный Человек, потешается над ними, предупреждает, что поджарит к чертям лазером или что у него там… Они пытались отбиться, но у них не получилось. Короче, мы их всех быстренько повязали, полицейским — как всегда очень вовремя прибывшим, — Питер рисует пальцами в воздухе кавычки, — сдали и уже думали расходиться. Всего-то нужно было вернуть отвоеванные вещи руководству нацмузея. Но мистера Старка разобрало любопытство, и он полез смотреть, чего же эти ниндзя пытались стащить. Я понятия не имею, что оно, — захлебывается словами Питер, — какая-то палка, в смысле скипетр египетского фараона, по легенде типа проклятого или что-то вроде того, ну и…

— Вообще-то, вообще-то, — визжит из гостиной маленькая Наташа, прыгая на диване и держа высоко над головой отвоеванный пульт, — это ты полез смотреть, а Тони этот ан… ар… антерфакт у тебя забрал!

Ванда набирает побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы не рассмеяться. Питер, похоже, занят тем же — на щеках выступают алые пятна, так сильно он сдерживает смех. Одновременно с этим он смотрит на Ванду настолько печально, что на ум мимо воли приходит сравнение с бродячим щенком.

— Прости, — бормочет он, отводя взгляд.

— Так, ладно, — Ванда взмахивает рукой, — это потом перед ними извиняться будешь. Сейчас мне интересно, почему сила артефакта не подействовала на тебя и на какой срок распространяется его действие.

— Я хотел это выяснить, — раздается недовольный голос Тони, — но кое-кто забрал у меня планшет.

Ванда закатывает глаза.

— А не стал малышом Питер только потому, что ему еще нет восемнадцати, — добавляет Тони, скрещивая руки на груди.

— В Древнем Египте замуж выходили в двенадцать-тринадцать, — зачем-то говорит Ванда, краем глаза замечая, как Питер вздрагивает: кажется, его не радует мысль сбросить десяток лет.

— Ахерфакт чтит законы штатов, — выпаливает Клинт, свисающий с дивана вниз головой.

Ванда прикрывает глаза рукой и истерически посмеивается себе под нос. Она не знает, сколько еще выдержит в этом дурдоме, но ей точно известно несколько вещей. Во-первых, совесть не позволит ей сбежать, оставив Мстителей разбираться со своей… в прямом смысле маленькой проблемой, во-вторых, их нужно как-то дисциплинировать хотя бы на время. А еще, наверное, им бы не помешала помощь логопеда, потому что «ахерфакт» кажется ей далеко не пределом возможностей словесного коверканья.

Кто-нибудь, пошли Ванде терпения.

***

Уже на следующий день Ванда задумывается, а не приобрести ли ей бутылочку с волшебным седативным, потому как ее нервы используются Мстителями вместо скакалки. Утро проходит в попытках заставить ребят почистить зубы, тщательно вымыть руки с мылом, позавтракать и вести себя прилично, и «нет, Тони, тебе нельзя спускаться в лабораторию!».

К слову, Тони безнадежно обижен не только на Ванду, но и на весь мир, потому что Джарвис отказался выполнять его простейшие команды, прежде объяснив, что системе требуется минимум восемнадцать часов на перезагрузку всех биометрических параметров Тони-ребенка. Ванда бесконечно благодарна Джарвису, который пошел на хитрость по ее просьбе, ибо одним небесам только известно, чего бы мог наворотить бесспорно острый, но заключенный в детское тело с таким же восприятием происходящего интеллект.

Клинт и Сэм находят для себя отдушину в «Монополии», которую отыскали на одном из нижних этажей башни; а вот Наташа ходит за Вандой по пятам, распрашивая о различных мелочах и перманентно клянчя для себя хотя бы игрушечный пистолет, раз настоящего оружия ей нельзя.

У Ванды квадратная голова, мысли отказываются нормально соседствовать внутри черепной коробки. Возможно, под конец этой истории она заработает себе нервный срыв, мигрень или и то, и другое разом. Но о себе некогда думать — слишком много детско-взрослых проблем вокруг.

Спихнув заботу о Тони и Наташе на Питера, Ванда позволяет себе расслабиться, пока занимается готовкой — на фаст-фуд наложено временное табу, вся еда обязана быть домашней и не слишком жирной/соленой/перченной. Когда блюда готовы, а стол накрыт, Ванда потирает зудящие от усталости глаза и зовет всех к обеду.

Едва успев отщипнуть от своей порции, Ванда понимает, что чего-то, вернее кого-то не хватает. Осмотревшись, она подмечает отсутствие белобрысой макушки за общим столом.

— А где Кэп? — недоуменно спрашивает она, вскидывая взгляд на Баки.

Тот же, неловко орудуя ложкой, зажатой в правой руке — левый рукав висит пустым, бионика не претерпела изменений и сейчас слишком большая для ребенка пяти-шести лет, — уставляется в тарелку и глубокомысленно изрекает:

— Стив занят, он в депрессии.

Питер давится соком, а Ванде кажется, что ее брови в скорейшем времени таки встретятся с волосами — так сильно она их вздергивает каждый раз, когда слышит ответ слишком помолодевших Мстителей.

— Что-о-о? — с болезненным стоном вырывается у нее.

— Поздравляю, ребят, — тут же отзывается Тони, набивший рот кашей. Встретившись со строгим взглядом Ванды, он тут же все тщательно прожевывает, глотает и, только продемонстрировав ей пустой рот, для пущей убедительности высунув язык, продолжает: — Был у нас Капитан Америка, а теперь будет Капитан Истерика.

Питер опрокидывает на себя тарелку с гарниром, пряча лицо в ладони и пыхтя, словно старинный паровоз, — снова душит очередной приступ хохота. Ванда качает головой, промокает губы салфеткой и поднимается из-за стола. Кажется, с этими ребятами придется пережить множество различных приключений. Особого мастерства успокаивать она за собой не замечала, но не Питера же просить пойти поговорить со Стивом.

У двери гостиной ее догоняет Баки, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Наскоро вытерев рукавом — молчи, Ванда, только молчи, — блестящие от жареного мяса губы, он уверено произносит:

— Я пойду с тобой.

Ванда сдвигает плечами. В конце концов, это же он лучший друг Стива, может с ним будет легче.

***

В комнате Кэпа довольно темно из-за задернутых штор, и рука сама тянется нашарить выключатель, но со стороны кровати доносится утробное:

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Ванда кивает. Постепенно глаза привыкают к полумраку, и она замечает, что Стив лежит, прижав колени к груди, и смотрит на все с весьма безразличным выражением лица. Присев на краешек кровати, она мягко касается его плеча, и он переводит взгляд на нее.

— Кэп, что случилось?

— Какой я теперь Кэп? — невесело вздыхает Стив, крепче прижимаясь к подушке щекой.

Баки плюхается на пол рядом с кроватью и сканирует Стива хмурым взглядом.

— Он боится, что вместе с детской худобой вернется вся болезненность, — говорит он, шмыгая носом. — За страхом появляются и другие плохие ощущения. Потому он лежит и отказывается двигаться с места.

— Хэй, Стив, — поглаживая его по предплечью, мягко произносит Ванда, — ты нам нужен.

Стив упрямо качает головой.

— Правда нужен, поверь, — продолжает она. — Мы все хорошо знаем твою историю, но что было в прошлом, то там и осталось, разве я не права? Ты можешь сейчас быть маленьким и уязвимым, только подумай — разве вся остальная команда не такая же? Они все сейчас в растерянности: Тони не может генерировать новые блестящие технологические идеи, Сэм реализирует возможность летать только в позе снежного ангела, Клинт безнадежно мажет в дартсе, а о Наташе сейчас действительно будет не грех сказать, что она дерется как девчонка…

— У меня вообще руки нет! — с каким-то внезапным восторгом восклицает Баки — мальчишки, что с них взять.

— Вот, видишь, у Баки тоже свои проблемы. Но я уверена, слышишь, Кэп, свято уверена, что это ненадолго. Мы обязательно найдем возможность вернуть вас к нормальному состоянию, но на это нужна хотя бы парочка дней. А как прикажешь мне штудировать сеть или книги, если я буду вынуждена переживать о том, что наш малыш Стиви постоянно грустит? — она пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди светлых волос. — У меня начнет болеть сердце из-за того, что я не могу помочь ни тебе, ни команде в целом… Ты ведь не хотел бы этого?

— Ты говоришь, будто мама, — дрожащим тоном произносит Стив. Ванда только улыбается:

— А я сейчас такой и являюсь. В принципе, — она смешно морщит нос, — может и не только сейчас, ведь за вами, оболтусами, нужно круглосуточное наблюдение.

Стив несмело улыбается в ответ на ее попытку пошутить, и ледяная глыба отступает от диафрагмы Ванды. Он молчит несколько секунд, а потом, вытерев нос рукой, робко спрашивает:

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы сможем снова стать взрослыми?

— Конечно, Кэп, — без тени сомнения произносит Ванда и поднимает вверх правую ладонь. — Слово Алой Ведьмы. Веришь?

Теперь улыбка Стива вспыхивает настоящей радостью:

— Да. Верю.

— Ну слава богу, — стонет Баки, картинно удараясь головой о мягкий матрац. — А то я думал, что и помру здесь, пока это случится.

— Баки! — Стив хмурится, но Ванда тут же прерывает их обоих:

— А ну цыц, ребятки. Поднимаемся, топаем мыть руки и бегом за стол, пока там еще все не остыло.

Баки несильно шлепает Стива по руке и с криком «Ты водишь!» уносится вперед. Наскоро вскочив в тапочки, привезенные ранним утром по заказу Ванды, Стив торопится догнать друга.

Ванда тяжело вздыхает и думает о том, ее нервная система не подписывалась на подобные супергеройские приключения.

Она обещает себе заказать тур отдыха на Гавайах, когда действие артефакта прекратится, и сдерживает свое слово на двеннадцатый день мстительно-детского дурдома.

Даже будучи уже в аэропорту, Ванда все еще не может прогнать от себя картинку со внезапно засверкавшим, а после мгновенно увеличившимся в масштабах Тони. Психика Ванды могла выдержать многое, но не вполне себе взрослого Старка в трещащих по швах детских трусах с утятами. В ушах же до сих пор стоит визг в один миг повзрослевшей Наташи, прикрывающейся полотенцем: «Куда смотришь, извращенец?» Ванда абсолютно не хочет знать, кому эта фраза адресовалась.

Нет, гавайский отдых — все-таки отличная идея.

Ванда думает так целых сорок восемь часов, пока на связь в скайпе не выходит зеленовато-бледный Питер.

— Ва-а-анда-а-а, — мученически блеет он, а в ответ на «Что случилось?» просто отводит камеру в сторону.

С экрана ноутбука на Ванду с постными лицами пялятся рыжеволосый мужчина и пятеро женщин, подозрительно похожих на…

— Ва-а-анда-а-а, — шепчет в микрофон Питер, — у Наташи исчезла грудь.

Попадающий в объектив вэб-камеры веснушчатый мужчина в несколько мгновений оказывается рядом с Питером и отвешивает ему неплохой подзатыльник.

— Ай, за что?! — визжит Паркер, потирая ушибленное место.

— Нечего трепаться про меня, кретин!

— Эй, Нат, полегче, — в разговор тут же вмешивается высокая темноволосая женщина с — кто-нибудь, да помилуй, — реактором в груди. Тони?!

Ох… Черт.

С глухим стоном Ванда прячет лицо в ладонях.

Ей смертельно не везет с организацией отдыха.


End file.
